CoroCoro
CoroCoro Comic (コロコロコミック KoroKoro Komikku) is a Japanese monthly manga magazine published by Shogakukan, established on May 15, 1977. Its main demograph is geared torwards elementary school aged boys, younger than the readers of shōnen manga. Several of its properties, like Doraemon and the Pokémon series of games, have gone on to be cultural phenomena in Japan. The name comes from the phenomime, korokoro (ころころ?) which means "rolling" and also represents something spherical, fat, or small, because children supposedly like such things. The magazine is A5-sized, about 6 cm (2¼ in) thick, and each issue is 750 pages long. CoroCoro Comic is released monthly with new issues on the 15th of each month (or earlier if the 15th falls on a weekend). Currently the magazine has three active sister magazines: Bessatsu CoroCoro, CoroCoro Ichiban! and CoroCoro Aniki. Bessetsu was published bi-monthly, while Ichiban and Aniki were published monthly (formerly bi-monthly) and quarterly respectively. While Bessatsu and Ichiban! are kodomo/shonen manga magazines just like CoroCoro Comic was, CoroCoro Aniki is a only seinen manga magazine in the lineup. Manga series currently being serialized Note: Please be advice that the following list is incompleted Manga titles currently serialized in Monthly CoroCoro Comic (As of April 2017) * Super Mario-kun (Manga by Yukio Sawada, based on Mario franchise by Nintendo.) (Since November 1990) * Pocket Monsters (Manga by Kousaku Anakuba, based on Pokémon frachinse by The Pokémon Company) (Since September 1996, co-serialized with Bessetsu CoroCoro) * Fujiko F. Fujio Masterpiece Theater Doraemon (Manga by Fujiko F. Fujio, rerun of ''Doraemon'' manga) (Since April 2002) * Keshikasu-kun (Manga by Noriyuki Murase) (Since June 2004, co-serialized with Bessetsu CoroCoro) * Mysterious Joker (Manga by Hideyasu Takahashi) (Since April 2007, moved from Bessatsu) * Liar! Gokuo-kun (Manga by Makoto Yoshimoto) (Since October 2011, moved from Bessatsu) * Zo-Zo-Zo Zombie-kun (Manga by Yasunari Nagatoshi) (Since December 2012) * Yo-kai Watch (Manga by Noriyuki Konishi, based on Yo-kai Watch by Level-5.) (Since January 2013) * Future Card Buddyfight (Manga by Mitsuhisa Tamura, based on Future Card Buddyfight by Bushiroad.) (Since December 2013) * 100% Pascal-sensei (Manga by Yuuji Nagai) (Since February 2015) * Beyblade Burst (Manga by Hiro Morita, based on Beyblade franchise by Takara Tomy.) (Since August 2015) * Metman -Star of the Baseball-'' (Manga by Shintaro Mugiwara) (Since September 2015) * ''Really!! Majime-kun! (Manga by Shinnosuke Tsuchida) (Since March 2016, moved from Bessatsu) * Shuriken Tonma (Manga by Manavu Kashimoto) (Since April 2016) * Puzzle & Dragon Cross (Manga by Momota Inoue) (Since May 2016) * Heybot! (Manga by Kogaeru, based on Heybot! TV anime) (Since September 2016) * Kirby of The Stars! More Pupupu Hour! (Manga by Asami Taniguchi, based on Kirby series by Nintendo.) (Since December 2006) * The Snack World (Manga by Bujiminosuke Yorozuya, based on The Snack World by Level-5) (Since January 2017) * Duel Masters (2017) (Manga by Shigenobu Matsumoto, based on Dual Masters franchise by Takara Tomy.) (Since March 2017) * New Grandpa Danger (Manga by Kazutoshi Soyama, continuation of the manga series Grandpa Danger.) (Since April 2017, co-serialized with Bessetsu CoroCoro) Manga titles currently serialized in Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic (As of April 2017) * Pocket Monsters (Manga by Kousaku Anakuba, based on Pokémon frachinse by The Pokémon Company.) (Since September 1996, co-serialized with CoroCoro Comic) * Keshikasu-kun (Manga by Noriyuki Murase) (Since August 2004, co-serialized with CoroCoro Comic) * Grandpa Danger Ja (Manga by Kazutoshi Soyama, continuation of the manga series Grandpa Danger.) (Since June 2010) * Zo-Zo-Zo Zombie-kun (Manga by Yasunari Nagatoshi) (Since April 2013, co serialized with CoroCoro Comic) * Yo-kai Watch (Manga by Noriyuki Konishi, based on Yo-kai Watch by Level-5.) (Since August 2013, co-serialized with CoroCoro Comic) * Momoiro tokiden Momotaro-kun (Manga by Ryo Takamisaki) (Since April 2014) * 4 Koma: Yo-Kai Watch GeraGera Comic Theater (Manga by Kokonasu☆Runba, based on Yo-kai Watch by Level-5.) (Since October 2014) * 100% Pascal-sensei (Manga by Yuuji Nagai) (Since June 2015, co-serialized with CoroCoro Comic) * Tyranno v.s. Terano (Manga by Cohe) (Since August 2015) * Splatoon (Manga by Sankichi HInodeya, based on Splatoon by Nintendo) (Since April 2016) * Beyblade Burst (Manga by Hiro Morita, based on Beyblade franchise by Takara Tomy.) (Since June 2016, co-serialized with CoroCoro Comic) * Duel Masters (2017) (Manga by Shigenobu Matsumoto, based on Dual Masters franchise by Takara Tomy.) (Since April 2017, co-serialize with CoroCoro Comic) Manga titles currently serialized in CoroCoro Ichiban (As of May 2017) *''Super Refreshing TV Life: Oha Suta Boy'' (Manga by Pyokotan, based on Oha Suta by TV Tokyo.) (Since November 2005) *''Pokémon 4-koma Gag Picture book'' (Manga by Takahiro Yamashita, based on Pokémon frachinse by The Pokémon Company.) (Since November 2009) *''Detective Conan Special'' (Manga by Masaru Ohta and Kurota Katsuhiro, based on Detetive Conan by Gosho Aoyama) (Since May 2011, moved from Shogaku Years) *''Super Mario-kun Theater'' (Manga by Yukio Sawada, based on Mario franchise by Nintendo.) (Since April 2013) *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf manga'' (Manga by Ryohei Ohsaki, based on Animal Crossing: New Leaf by Nintendo.) (Since July 2013) *''Yo-kai Watch'' (Manga by Noriyuki Konishi, based on Yo-kai Watch by Level-5.) (Since January 2014, co-serialized with CoroCoro Comic) *''Pocchi - Waiwai Misaki e'' (Manga by Tenya Yabuno) (Since July 2014) *''Yo-Kai Watch: 4 Koma Dajare Club!'' (Manga by Santa Harukaze, based on Yo-kai Watch by Level-5.) (Since April 2015) *''The Denpa Man'' (Manga by Bujiminosuke Yorozuya, based on The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave by Genius Sonority) (Since August 2015) *''The Eagle Talon's X Files'' (Manga by Seiki Ohwaki, based on Eagle Talon by DLE) (Since January 2016) *''Kamiwaza Wanda'' (Manga by Chihiro Okitsune, based on the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise by Takara Tomy) (Since May 2016) *''Chibikazu-kun'' (Manga by Noriyuki Murase, spin-off of Keshikasu-kun) (Since May 2016) *''Kirby of The Stars! Kyou mo man maru nikki!'' (Manga by Taro Dynamic, based on Kirby series by Nintendo.) (Since July 2016) *''Pokémon Adventure: Sun and Moon'' (Manga by Satoshi Yamamoto, based on Pokémon frachinse by The Pokémon Company.) (Since January 2017) *''Pokémon Card Game: Sun and Moon'' (Manga by Ryuu Matsushima, based on Pokémon franchise by The Pokémon Company.) (Since January 2017) Manga titles currently serialized in CoroCoro Aniki (As of March 2017) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers (Manga by Tetsuhiro Koshita) (Since October 2014) * Dual Masters Baoden Gachi (Manga by Masato Fujisaki, based on Dual Masters franchise by Takara Tomy.) (Since October 2014) * Future Card Buddyfight! Dark Game Side Story (Manga by Masanori Yoshida, based on Future Card Buddyfight by Bushiroad.) (Since October 2014) * Dangerous Salaryman Jya (Manga by Kazutoshi Soyama) (Since October 2014) * CoroCoro Genesis (Manga by Shinbo Nomura) (Since October 2014) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling Gag Series (Manga by Tohira Oda) (Since October 2014) * Hyper Dash! Yonkuro (Manga by Hiroyuki Takei, original work by Zaurus Tokuda) (SInce March 2015) * Paper-Ship of Y (Manga by Eichi Tsuwabuki, original work by Shin Kibayashi) (Since March 2015) * 198x Memories (Manga by Kazurou Inoue) (Since November 2015) * Dead. TV (Manga by Kazuya Kaneda) (Since November 2015) * Amaizo! Dango (Manga by Moo.Nenbei) (SInce March 2016) * TMFL (Manga by Kentaro Hayashi) (Since March 2016) * Go Go! Godzilla!! Matsui-kun (Manga by Junji Kawai) (Since July 2016) * Beyblade Rising (Manga by Takao Aoki, sequel to the original Beyblade manga) (Since July 2016) Gallery Coro-Coro- Doraemon F 80.jpg|The March 2014 issue of CoroCoro Comic. Anime To celebrate it's 40th anniversary, the anime special were produced. Takeshi Gouda sings to celebrate it, but Doraemon shrinks them with Small Light. After some talk with Doraemon charaters, Doraemon sings at the same way as he did in the first cover of the CoroCoro Comic. This anime special features many animes such of Yo-kai Watch! ''and a new magazine cover. Trivia * There is a parody of ''CoroCoro Comic in the Doraemon anime called GoroGoro (ゴロゴロ) Comic. Nobita owns many GoroGoro issues and they are usually read by him or Doraemon. GoroGoro issues are always just background props in the anime. zh:快樂快樂月刊 Category:Manga Category:Companies